


【双表哥】加油提伯尔特

by Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M, 双表哥, 法罗朱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts
Relationships: Tybalt/Tybalt
Kudos: 1





	【双表哥】加油提伯尔特

提伯尔特有一个小他十三岁的同母异父弟弟，也不知道他那位奔放自由惯了的亲妈怎么想的，在佛罗里达海滩度第二次蜜月的时候脑门一拍，当场给她九个月后才会出生的天使小宝贝起了一模一样的名字。提伯尔特后来问，你有没有想过如果是个女孩子，这名字怎么办？妈妈潇洒地甩甩一头大波浪卷，豪情万丈：怎么啦，女孩子就不能叫这个帅气的名字吗，你这是刻板印象。

妈妈的初衷是寄托了一种想让两个孩子有名同享、亲密无间的意思。“你们两个都是我的甜心，就算你们是来自不同的种。”这是妈妈爽利的原话，提伯尔特很难忘记他那高高瘦瘦的金毛继父听到最后一个词时垮着眉毛的委屈模样，因为日后这幅模样忠实地在他弟弟身上还原了出来，唯一的区别只有他继父是真老实，他弟弟是假可怜。

十三岁的年龄差意味着提伯尔特已经二十五六岁的时候，弟弟还只是个毛头小子。妈妈和继父的艺术家工作决定了他们常年满世界跑的生活方式，于是年纪轻轻的提伯尔特一边操心着自己刚起步的事业，一边伺候着弟弟的三餐和起居，尽心尽力，有时也累得回家倒头就栽沙发，当哥当爹又当妈。可小祖宗不知道是到了叛逆的年纪，还是一直在内心把哥哥当成潜在的竞争对手，本来就话不多，上了中学后更是跟他哥不对付，最常用的手段是一声不吭，爱理不理，等爸妈回家时立刻嘴脸一换，水蓝水蓝的眼睛委屈巴巴。最讨厌的事情是别人拿他跟他哥做比较，也不乐意跟他哥用一样的名字，在学校里愣是给自己改了个名字叫尼可拉斯，同学问起他哥，他就说我哥哥叫汤姆，猫和老鼠看过吗，就是里面那个汤姆。

提伯尔特被气个半死，他原本性子急躁，但在这时毫无办法。他年纪大他一圈，还能动手揍人吗？一腔肝火没处发泄，提伯尔特咬牙切齿，转头把它们化成动力投入进自己的事业里，三十岁不到就有了自己的公司。然而他的保姆生涯没能就此结束，他弟弟的改名计划也没有实施成功，因为显然你不可能在大学申请的表格上随心所欲。

但这并没有让小提伯尔特偃旗息鼓。他哥曾经读了普林斯顿，他就跑去了哥伦比亚，又不知出于什么心理，读了和哥哥同样的专业，毕业回来后得意洋洋。提伯尔特没有多想，照顾弟弟多年的兄长本性迅速复苏，既然弟弟的专业与自己一样，就顺手把弟弟安排进了自己公司。然而小提伯尔特并不领情，不到一年就辞了职自立门户，捎带着挖走了几个提伯尔特原本看好的新人，偷到鱼的小猫似地弯弯嘴角，无辜的浅蓝眼睛眨呀眨，甜兮兮地给他下战书：“哥哥，我们年终发布会见。”

提伯尔特又一次被气得够呛。但他的弟弟似乎铁了心要和他一决高下，很快他们两家便分庭抗礼，新市场出现时同抢一块蛋糕的情况也时有发生，互有胜败，但谁也没能把谁搞垮。两家竞争，员工受累，与提伯尔特关系亲近的副手彼得和帕特里克叫苦不迭，苦情兮兮地在走廊上哼哼着对唱，提伯尔特问他们在唱什么，高大的俄罗斯人狄米特里一本正经地解释，这个歌叫六尺之下，讲姐妹俩闹翻的。

提伯尔特翻翻眼睛，你们以为我愿意跟他争吗，你以为你养了只小猫，等长大了发现是白眼狼。但提伯尔特想不通的是为什么弟弟只针对他有敌意。家庭聚会的时候，他的弟弟永远是大家眼里小心翼翼的乖孩子，尤其在妈妈眼前，弟弟叫他的时候总是先惹人怜爱地扯扯他的衣角，哥哥帮我拿这个，哥哥帮我买那个，哥哥哥哥，哥哥哥哥。这让提伯尔特白眼都翻到了天上。但他不会放过这个报复的机会，下一次弟弟在妈妈眼前故技重施的时候，他一把揉上了弟弟的头发，亲亲昵昵地给他揉成了鸡窝，又捏了捏他的脸，最后捧着他的脸叭唧一口亲在脑门上。小提伯尔特气得眼睛都瞪圆了，奈何装乖而不能发作，憋了一肚子气，脸涨得通红，可爱极了。扳回一城的提伯尔特乐得笑弯了腰，把弟弟好一顿揉搓，心满意足回房睡觉。

各自回到工作中后弟弟跟他对着干的劲头没有减少半分。他知道他们都互相盯着对方公司的动向。他偶尔会觉得弟弟的投资方向过于冒进，事实上他弟弟也的确因为经验不足而吃过几次小苦头。但小提伯尔特每次又总能一挽颓势，重振旗鼓。当市场有什么大动静的时候，提伯尔特也会私下邀请弟弟吃饭。他本以为弟弟会拒绝，可结果是对方每次都欣然赴约，然后把本是兄弟一起进餐的餐桌变成另一个生意场。提伯尔特有时候也想跟他聊点别的，说点家常的事情，说点他们小时候的事情，之类之类的，可是弟弟看起来并不想跟他谈这个，只是低着头闷声切自己的鱼排。

提伯尔特有点苦闷。他等弟弟吃完，出门后他点了一根烟。还没等吸上两口，他弟弟开口说：“别抽烟。我不喜欢烟味。”

其实很快就会有司机来接他们，他们在一块待不了多久。但提伯尔特沉默了一瞬，还是把烟熄了。

提伯尔特时常也想，何必呢。他自认为是个好哥哥，从小也没亏待了弟弟，给他操的心比谁都多，弟弟怎么就看他不顺眼了？他还记得弟弟刚出生时的样子，眼睛又蓝又亮，骨溜溜水汪汪，眨巴着盯着他看，再稍微大一点了，刚学会走路就整天跟在他身后，到哪儿都跟着，啪嗒啪嗒。谁知道等彻底长大了，跟谁都一副无辜乖巧的老实样，就唯独折腾他哥。提伯尔特有点郁闷，有点生气，还有点委屈。在气头上的提伯尔特偶尔也冒出不干了的念头，他们兄弟这么斗来斗去有什么意思，大不了他自己退出，把市场让给弟弟好了。他自己可以去心无旁骛地搞点创作，像他妈妈和继父那样。他有天赋，只是当初更想挑战一下新的领域和事物。

但无论如何，两家优秀公司的竞争还是带来了让整个市场受益的东西：更多的客户，资源，和机遇。提伯尔特在一次宴会中遇到了一位业界有名的同行，很有魅力的女性，谈完正事后主动邀请他跳舞，牵着他优雅地进了舞池，一轮舞过后直言不讳想睡他，如果他愿意更进一步，想和他交往，坦言自己看他不错，想和他试试恋爱是什么滋味。

提伯尔特想了想，同意了，出于和这位姑娘差不多的原因。

于是提伯尔特有了人生中第一位女朋友，他自己也直到这时才猛然惊觉到这件事儿似的。他目前三十几岁的人生里，前一半时间除了读书就是给弟弟当妈，后一半时间又都用于跟弟弟斗智斗勇。不是弟弟就是弟弟，弟弟，和弟弟。当然，他也和人上过床，但仅止于彼此生理需求的打炮，与女孩子真正相处这件事情离他太远，他唯一一次对异性感到惊艳还是第一次见到自己表妹朱丽叶的时候，而从那时到现在已经过去了二十多年。

提伯尔特和这位姑娘的交往在业界的社交网络上引起了爆炸，各式各样的反应此起彼伏，有羡慕的，有眼红的，有正经分析他们的强强联合会给业界带来什么影响的，也有看热闹人士神秘兮兮地分析这是提伯尔特的阴谋计划，是他正在策划的业内风暴的一环，目的是搞垮他弟。提伯尔特哭笑不得，女朋友毫不在意，伸手一挥的样子像极了他母亲。

恋爱后的生活没有什么太大的波澜，矛盾从未发生，性爱无可挑剔。两个人都是技巧丰富的完美情人，从前戏到结束层次分明，体感清晰，精准得像做爱操作说明书。但提伯尔特总觉得少了些什么，他以为这些事情——爱情、与性，应该比现在的状态更不一样些。但具体到怎么不一样，他也说不出个所以然。从女朋友偶尔困惑的神态来看，她也有同样的想法。可是没等提伯尔特理顺出头绪，他的对头公司已经没了动静，提伯尔特发现对方已经连续两个月业绩下滑。他派人去打听，才知道他弟弟已经有一阵子没来公司，说是把工作的事情都安排了下去，自己跑出去散心了。

他发消息过去，弟弟不回；打电话过去，对面干脆直接给扣了。十分钟后一条短信弹出来：我玩得开心呢，别打扰我。

提伯尔特生气，如他所愿，几天没理他。又一个星期之后，他短暂的第一段恋情宣告结束，女朋友与他和平分手。连他自己都觉得在这段关系里他们更像炮友，除了做爱，其他的时间都与普通的好朋友没有什么区别。几天后姑娘打来电话，语气激动：操，原来老娘喜欢女孩子。提伯尔特笑了。他祝福了她，自己也觉得轻松了下来。

这桩心事了了没多久，提伯尔特又接到了妈妈的电话。“你弟弟回家了，”妈妈说，突然声音像转向了另一边，“哎呀，怎么了？怎么了……你不舒服吗……”妈妈的声音在电话里远了些，提伯尔特焦急地叫了她两声，那边没了回音。

提伯尔特当即买了最早一班的机票连夜飞回维罗纳，十多个小时没合眼，到妈妈家时已经是天大亮。提伯尔特都没顾得上敲门，喘着气就掏钥匙，一进客厅就看见他弟窝在妈妈怀里呜呜呜地哭。

见他进来，他弟弟抽抽嗒嗒地抬起眼：“妈妈，哥哥欺负我。”

操？!

提伯尔特愣在当场，天降大锅，百口难辨。妈妈倒是带着了然般的智慧模样，轻松地先问了别的，听说你有女朋友啦？都不告诉我一声，不仗义。

提伯尔特说已经分手了。在说这话的时候他看到拱在妈妈手臂里的弟弟竖起了耳朵。

提伯尔特补了好大一觉，再睁开眼时已经星缀夜幕，万家灯火。他弟弟已经不装哭了，又开始小猫似地翘着尾巴在家里溜达。提伯尔特气不打一处来，把弟弟揪了出去，本来是想好好质问一番，最后不知道怎么变成了兄弟两个在酒吧里头对头灌酒，喝得口齿不清，再回过神来的时候他已经把卡刷进了酒店，被他弟弟一把按倒在床上。

他弟弟也喝得上头得不轻，满脸通红，按着他又开始哭，眉毛垮着，蓝眼睛里眼泪啪啦啪啦地掉，好像受了天大的委屈，大着舌头宣布：“我不要你把我当小孩子！”

“我没……”提伯尔特晕晕乎乎之间也觉得自己十分无辜，他刚想坐起来解释，他弟弟又哭着来了一句：

“我不要当你弟弟了！”

这下提伯尔特也涌出了眼泪来。他觉得伤透了心，这臭孩子，这小屎蛋。可还没等他把碎了一地的心捡起来，他弟弟的嘴唇就堵在了他嘴上。

接下来的事情就完全不受控制了。意识到时他和弟弟已经舌头牙齿都啃咬在了一起，他们动作急迫又用力，谁也没法把手从对方身上挪开。他的弟弟扯下他的衣服和裤子，八爪鱼一样缠着他压下来，手指飞快地给他扩张，提伯尔特自己也硬得充血，骂人的字眼还没来得急出口就被弟弟捅进了屁股。他们做得天翻地覆，疾风骤雨，弟弟像个小狼狗一样精力旺盛，提伯尔特在心里骂了一百句操，张口而出的时候又全变成难耐的呻吟。

最后提伯尔特累得要命又爽得虚脱，手都抬不起来。他甚至不记得自己什么时候睡过去的。第二天醒来后他腰酸背痛，瞪着天花板回忆了几秒昨晚发生了什么，又看了一眼地板，那里扔了一地的衣服，满地狼藉。这大概是他经历过的最不优雅、最不温柔的性爱了。但他看了看身边被子里露出来的乱糟糟的金发，突然感到了前所未有的安心。

他缺少的东西完整了。

提伯尔特在弟弟醒来后问，你从什么时候开始喜欢我的？

他弟弟哼了一声，脑袋往被子里缩了缩，没说话。

“我有女朋友的时候？你大学毕业的时候？”

“不告诉你。”

“不是吧？高中的时候？”提伯尔特翻身坐了起来，“你那个时候就喜欢我了？所以不愿意我把你看成小孩子，想让我把你看成一个大人？”

他的弟弟脸涨成了番茄，整张脸埋进了被子里，闷声闷气地嘴硬。“你不会知道的。”

提伯尔特笑了起来。

他弯下身抱住了他的番茄。

Fin.


End file.
